


Playing Games With Shadows

by Destielixer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Books, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the HQ Jack finds himself chasing after a book titled ‘Dating Tips 101’, not far behind is the Nightmare King whom Jack finds is the one playing games with him. Pitch takes this game as a chance for him to reveal his feelings about Jack. Fluff. BlackIce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games With Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so here's something for you all. I've decided to post at least one story per week. Mainly oneshots. This one's for all the BlackIce fans out there. I do hope you all like it and do review after you have read! Thanks!

Jack was alone in the HQ once more, having decided not to follow the rest of the guardians out for some gathering sort of thing. He walked through the grounds, the halls were all exceptionally empty. North’s elves and little helpers were surprisingly not around, leading to the grounds being exceptionally quiet as well, not that Jack didn’t enjoy the peace and quiet now. It was usually too noisy for him anyway and he preferred the quiet.

The frost spirit phased through the doors of the great library that North kept there. There was a large collection of books from all eras, Jack though he didn’t like to read much found comfort in the books. The library wasn’t lit that well though and shadows were nearly almost everywhere. Jack, floated up to grab one of the books now, the one he had been hoping to read for days, only to have it fly out of his grasp.

Pitch smirked now as he took the book away from the younger spirit, the shadows whisking the book further from the boy who continued to chase it. Pitch had been bored out of his mind in his lair and could think of nothing more than to come and visit the frost spirit that he had taken a great liking to, thus ending up here. He chuckled when Jack, the careless boy he was hit himself on the side of a bookcase, trying to get to the book.

“This isn’t funny you know!” Jack cried to the flying book, why won’t it just stay still! A thought came into Jack’s head and he acted on it quickly, sending his ice out to freeze around the book. What he got though were frozen little shadows while the book remained out of his reach. Instantly Jack knew, he wasn’t alone. Someone else was here, someone whom he didn’t want to see, or maybe just quite the opposite.  

“Pitch, give me the book! Stop playing childish games!” Jack growled, still going after the book.

“This isn’t childish Jack, it’s what you call fun. If I recall correctly you like fun don’t you?” Pitch cooed as he showed himself to the young frost spirit, letting his shadows separate Jack from his staff now.

Jack folded his arms as the wisp of a shadow, held him there in midair before the Nightmare King, “This is not fun Pitch. Not at all. I want to read.” Jack said rolling his eyes as he was held upside down.

Pitch’s laugh echoed around the room, “Hmm I wonder what is was that you were going to read,” he mused as he called the shadows to him, they obediently handed him the book that Jack had been about to read and Pitch took a look at the cover. ‘Dating Tips 101’ Pitch’s mouth twisted into a grin as he looked back to Jack now quirking his brows.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Jack said, flustered now that Pitch had caught him looking for this book especially.

“Aww, now who’s the lucky person hmm Jack?” Pitch asked as he set the boy the right way up, looking into those ice blue eyes.

“That would be none of your concern,” Jack said averting his gaze now.

“It is my utmost concern considering that we are together, or have you forgotten Jack?” Pitch teased, seeing Jack get uncomfortable now, he liked it seeing Jack like this all wrapped up in his shadows, cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment.

“We are not together Pitch. I’ve told you that before, don’t go assuming things again,” Jack said, watching now as the older spirit crossed the distance to stand before him. Those molten gold eyes seeing right through to his soul. Pitch must not find out.

“Well well, so little Jack Frost is keeping his little lover a secret now. Shall we play a game then?” Pitch said, his finger trailing down the frost spirit’s cheek.

“I don’t have a lover dammit,” Jack said, trying to break free of the wisp of shadow that held him in place.

“No you don’t. But we shall play a game to find out. Come on Jack, indulge me in one game,” Pitch said, watching as the young spirit tried to break free, “After all there is no one here and you would be so bored just reading this,” Pitch said waving the book at Jack again, “I could teach you so much more.” 

“I don’t need your help,” Jack said, looking to his feet once more, his cheeks heating up again, Pitch was such a hard person to keep away from a secret. He would pry until he got it and Jack wasn’t really sure if Pitch would like what he would have to say. That book was Jack’s only hope and now even that was gone.

“A little mentoring then, I won’t bother you for the next two days,” Pitch offered seeing Jack roll his eyes once more.

“One game Pitch. Only one game. What’s it about?” Jack asked as the shadows released him, giving him back his staff.

“A dating game, it’s going to be based on dates and stuff and the works,” Pitch said shrugging as he saw Jack nearly stumble at the mention of that.

“You can’t be serious! I haven’t even read the book yet!” Jack said as he followed after Pitch to one corner of the library where there was a secluded empty area, furnished with a simple couch and a small little stand that had a vase full of flowers.

“You don’t need to read it you can experience it firsthand,” Pitch said, smirking now as he took a seat on the couch, the younger spirit preferring to stand around now, leaning on his staff.

“What? What are you talking about?” Jack asked his brows furrowed in confusion at the suggestion.

Pitch chuckled now as he stood, “Come let me show you, say for instance you’re the girl.”

Jack balked at that, his staff in a defensive manner as Pitch stood, “What no! I refuse! I don’t want to be the girl! Why don’t you be the girl?” Jack nearly shouted, to which a little wisp of shadow slid around to cover his mouth, muffling the words now.

Pitch smirked, prying the staff from Jack’s hands, almost like taking candy from a kid, “We both know who would turn out to be the girl Jack,” Pitch said, letting his hand comb through the younger’s snowy white hair, with a wave of his hand the shadows held the young frost spirit in place.

“Good. Now that you’re being obedient. Let’s start. Say you are the girl and we are going out,” Pitch said flipping through the book, “we’re going to a…” he paused flipping some more and finally finding what he wanted, “say we’re going to a restaurant and um…” here the Nightmare King found himself at a lost he was in this exact situation, “well say you knew that the guy was going to confess that he liked you, but he’s too afraid to do it. What will you do?”

“What will I do? I…well ask him out right I guess?” Jack said catching a glimpse of uncertainty in the older spirit’s eyes. “I mean if he’s too afraid I can’t force him, I can hint to him that I like him too you know?” Jack said looking pointedly at the Nightmare King now, seeing Pitch the one to turn away this time, Jack smirked, so there was a chance at this, Pitch might like him.

“Hint to him how?” Pitch asked, waving his hand again now to let the shadows release Jack.

Jack smirked, so Pitch knew and he just wanted to play with him, Jack folded his arms, “I want my staff back first,” he said, holding out his hand to the other who had his jaw set molten gold gaze glaring at him. Jack took the staff making it clear to Pitch that he understood what game the Nightmare King was up to as he trailed his fingers over the older spirit’s before taking his staff.

“For starters,” Jack said as he held out his hand, touching the staff to it, “here,” Jack said holding out the ice sculpture of a rose.

“Let me remind you you’re the girl Jack,” Pitch said, looking to the younger who smirked impishly.

“I know, if you don’t want it fine with me,” Jack said pulling his hand back now, only to find Pitch holding onto his wrist as he took the rose from him.

“I would do this,” Pitch said taking a moment to leave now as he went through a portal and came back with chocolates.

“Did you steal them?” Jack asked, his lips curling into a smile, they were the exact type of chocolates that he liked, little Turkish Delights covered in milk chocolate.

“I’d prefer you use the word procure, I did in mind of you,” Pitch said, opening the box now as he held one out to Jack.

“In mind of me? I wonder why?” Jack laughed as he leant forward to eat the little sweet out of Pitch’s fingers.

“I think you know and it’s the same for you. The reason why you wanted to take that book,” Pitch indicated the book in the grasp of a shadow now.

“What reason?” Jack asked as he finished the Turkish delight perching on the arm rest of the couch now.

“The reason that you like me,” Pitch said, a triumphant smile on his lips

“Like you…” Jack murmured, “I don’t like you…”

“Really now?” Pitch asked, setting the chocolates next to the flowers before he stood before Jack, looking down to the other.

“R-Really,” Jack said, his eyes travelling up the bare expanse of the Nightmare King’s chest that was shown to him as the other stood before him, robe nearly fully open.

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind,” Pitch said leaning in, resting his forehead to Jack’s, “if I did this,” he said pressing his lips to Jack’s now. Feeling the younger tense in his arms before relaxing just as he had expected, at that the Nightmare King pulled away.

“Wait,” Jack said holding onto Pitch’s arm, “don’t…” Jack murmured, chewing on his bottom lip as the silence ticked on. “You’re right…”

“Right about?” Pitch teased.

“Oh you know! About me liking you and all the other stuff…it’s been going on for awhile…I mean I don’t know how to tell it to you or anything and you never…” Jack trailed off as Pitch made him look up to him.

“Like I said, I was afraid to tell you Jack. I’m not good with feelings. You know that. Me, the Nightmare King, the lord of the darkness and fear, you expect me to know what love is hmm? Or how to make the first move for that matter?” Pitch asked, his thumb, stroking back and forth over Jack’s cheek.

“You’re older than me you should know,” Jack said, his cheeks heating a little.

“Not in that department, that is one thing I’m still learning. I’m glad I caught you with the book though saved me all the trouble,” Pitch laughed, molten gold eyes shining.

“Say it,” Jack said smirking, he’d like to hear the Nightmare King say those three words, especially to him.

“Say what?” Pitch asked, then shook his head, “No you already know I do. You don’t have to hear it.”

“Then I’m going,” Jack said a slight pain and anger bubbling to the surface as he pulled back from Pitch’s hold rather roughly and ended up falling back onto the couch, Pitch following after Jack as the younger spirit grabbed the Nightmare King’s robe. They lay still, hearts thundering as they calmed from that shock.

“I love you…” Pitch murmured his lips by Jack’s ear, just a soft whisper.

“I didn’t catch that,” Jack said, squirming at the warm breath in his ear.

“I said I love you,” Pitch said, pulling back to see the joy on Jack’s face.

The cheeky frost spirit smirked, “You love me huh? The Nightmare King, falling in love,” Jack mused, seeing Pitch frowning, “I never thought that would even be possible.”

“And you?” Pitch asked, Jack’s happiness radiating off and making even him feel happy.

“I love you too, my Nightmare King,” Jack whispered and leaned to kiss Pitch on the lips now smirking as the older spirit’s rather eager hands began to explore his body.


End file.
